Batalha em Stalingrado
by Dana Norram
Summary: Havia quem acreditasse. Aquela guerra já fora decidida antes do fim. Em uma noite fria, em Stalingrado. // Dumbledore's POV // SLASH // DumbledorexGrindelwald // ONESHOT


**Título: **Batalha em Stalingrado**  
Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Gênero:** Angst e Romance**  
Classificação:** Slash e pseudo-NC-17  
**Casal:** Albus Dumbledore e Personagem Surpresa**  
Sumário:** Havia quem acreditasse. Aquela guerra já fora decidida antes do fim. Em uma noite fria, em Stalingrado.

* * *

**AVISO:** Esta fanfic contém SLASH e um NC-17 bem levinho, mas ainda assim não recomendado aos fedelhos menores de 18 anos e pessoas que conservem a esperança de que Albus Dumbledore talvez não seja gay.

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter não é meu. Se fosse, Dumbledore teria saído do armário há um tempão... e carregado meio mundo com ele! xD

* * *

**Batalha em Stalingrado  
**por Dana Norram

Embora a sugestão tivesse sido minha, não posso dizer que fiquei satisfeito com a idéia do baile. Não é como se tivéssemos motivos para pôr nossas roupas de gala e nos arrumarmos. Para dançar e beber. Não havia coisa alguma a se comemorar. Nada além do fato de que Hogwarts não foi fechada, mesmo depois de tudo. Depois da morte da pobre menina. Da expulsão daquele rapaz. Nem mesmo o que acontece fora desses portões pode ser considerado razão para festas.

As guerras que assolavam os mundos trouxa e o bruxo e que pareciam nunca ter fim. Não importava a quantidade de notícias sobre batalhas perdidas e ganhas que saíssem todos os dias. Nenhum dos lados de qualquer um dos conflitos parecia disposto a se render ou desistir. Engolir o orgulho e aceitar que talvez pudesse estar errado. Aceitar que sangue não determinava caráter. Quem era melhor ou pior.

Olhei para o espelho mais uma vez, analisando meu perfil e, com o cenho franzido, tentei não pensar em como tudo que acontecia no mundo agora talvez pudesse ter sido evitado, se não fosse por minha causa. Se não fosse por aquilo que eu fiz. Ou melhor… o que eu _incentivei_. Aquilo que eu não fui capaz de impedir.

O espelho me devolveu o olhar ligeiramente irritado e eu puxei a varinha. Talvez fosse melhor dar um jeito nesse meu nariz. Não que eu fosse vaidoso. Talvez eu já tivesse sido um dia, mas não era mais. Só realmente considerava mais sábio levar a idéia daquele baile a sério e não me deixar ser reconhecido por ninguém. Evitar que me descobrissem e puxassem conversas sobre a escola e o Ministério da Magia. Sobre as duas Guerras.

Na verdade, eu não queria que me falassem sobre _ele_. Em como ele era frio, irredutível e cruel e como deveria ser expurgado da face da Terra. Não queria ser obrigado a concordar com cada um daqueles adjetivos e, no fundo, não ter como negar.

_Foi minha culpa_.

Fechei os olhos e, ao abri-los outra vez, o espelho me devolveu as cores num amarelo quase doentio. A princípio, a cor me incomodou um pouco, por brigar com o tom dos meus cabelos, agora castanhos bem claros.

_Quase loiros_.

Balancei a cabeça, irritado e meus fios lisos e curtos, quase batendo nos ombros, caíram para frente do rosto, escondendo meu nariz então pequeno e levemente arrebitado. Os contornos da minha face permaneceram em essência, ainda que tenham sido suavizados por um feitiço para que eu parecesse mais jovem. Bem mais jovem.

Lancei outro olhar para o espelho, repentinamente me dando conta: _eu tinha novamente 18 anos_. E não podia evitar pensar que eu voltara no tempo e que talvez hoje pudesse consertar o mundo de novo com o mero acenar de uma varinha, da mesma forma que fizera com meu nariz ainda há pouco.

Deixei escapar uma risada amarga e, sem me preocupar em conferir mais uma última vez como estava vestido, saí do quarto caminhando devagar. Não havia razões para ter pressa. Não havia nada de importante me esperando no Grande Salão. Nada além de outros professores como eu e algumas centenas de alunos, todos, no fundo, satisfeitos por terem uma desculpa para se divertirem após o tão aguardado término dos exames. Uma última comemoração antes do fim do ano letivo. Um baile para afastar as lembranças ruins daqueles últimos meses.

Mas nem mesmo eu consegui evitar uma baixa exclamação de surpresa ao pôr os pés no lugar: a decoração em tons azuis e verdes (uma homenagem às Casas com maior número de pontos na disputa anual) bastante sóbria e elegante me cativando quase que de imediato. Precisava me lembrar em dar os parabéns à comissão organizadora — chefiada por aquela aluna tão brilhante da Grifinória, a jovem Minerva.

Mas não havia nenhuma Minerva à vista. Nem o professor Slughorn ou mesmo o diretor Dippet. Para ser sincero, eu não conseguia distinguir nenhum único rosto familiar em toda multidão que bebia, dançava e se reunia em pequenos grupos anônimos para conversas em tom animado.

_Melhor assim_, pensei. Eu tinha certeza de que também estava irreconhecível e que poderia circular tranqüilamente pelo salão.

E assim eu fiz. Caminhei entre casais e grupos de amigos, intimamente admirado pela originalidade que alguns dos presentes tiveram ao se disfarçar, seus cabelos de todas as cores e penteados imagináveis. Olhei para a pista já um pouco movimentada e, por um instante, lancei um olhar esperançoso ao meu redor, pensando e me perguntando se seria apropriado tirar algum dos presentes para dançar.

Havia um homem encostado numa pilastra próxima. Ele bebericava uma taça de vinho, distraído, observando a multidão com mal-disfarçada curiosidade. Como se _procurasse_ por alguém, talvez. Um pouco mais alto do que a maioria dos presentes, ele aparentava ter seus quarenta, quarenta e cinco anos. Os cabelos castanhos-escuros, praticamente negros, estavam bem aparados, assim com a barba que parecia macia ao toque. Sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo, quase que agindo por impulso, aproximei-me dele.

Seus olhos azuis me fitaram inquisidores, parecendo duas facas amoladas, prontas para cortar alguém. Hesitei, por um segundo apenas, antes de decidir seguir em frente. Ele abriu um sorriso ao ver que eu não me intimidara diante do seu olhar gelado e fez um rápido aceno na direção da pista, falando numa voz ligeiramente rouca.

"Sabe, eu não reconheceria nem a minha mais amada tia no meio de toda essa gente." Ele disse e bebeu um gole de sua taça. Uma gota do líquido púrpura ficou em seus lábios, que ele lambeu num reflexo. "De quem será que foi a idéia de usar feitiços de glamour como disfarce? Não é exatamente uma escolha convencional..."

Abri um sorriso que julguei discreto e me encostei na pilastra, ao seu lado, meus olhos também se voltando para a multidão.

"De algum professor bem excêntrico, no mínimo." Respondi e o estranho riu-se. Ele tinha uma risada gostosa de ouvir. Uma risada que se parecia com água batendo contras pedras. Límpida e tranqüila.

"Bem, não podemos dizer que esse professor tenha exatamente um mau gosto. Ao menos há muita coisa interessante de se ver por aqui hoje." Ele respondeu, me analisando com atenção.

Senti um ligeiro calor na boca do estômago e agradeci aos céus não ter corado. Tudo bem que eu aparentasse alguém que acabara de sair da adolescência, mas isso não significava que eu tinha de me deslumbrar diante do primeiro que fizesse algum comentário assim. Ao menos, não significa que ele tivesse de _perceber_.

"Verdade." Concordei, sem ter coragem de encará-lo, pois sabia que agora ele me observava, seus olhos correndo pela curva do meu rosto e para minhas mãos postadas na frente do corpo. "Há muita coisa interessante de se ver..."

"Fiquei surpreso quando soube que fariam um baile." O estranho comentou de repente, seu tom de voz inalterado. "Quero dizer, depois do que aconteceu."

Desta vez não pude evitar e corei de leve, meu coração começando a bater mais rápido diante daquelas palavras. Instintivamente, procurando mudar de assunto, me voltei para ele e, lhe lançando um vago olhar, tomei a taça que ele tinha nas mãos e virei o restante do seu conteúdo num único gole. Não que houvesse ainda muito vinho para ser ingerido, de qualquer forma.

O homem me lançou um olhar curioso e repentinamente eu me vi tentado a usar legilimência e descobrir o que ele estava pensando. Mas não me atrevi. Ninguém deveria ser despido de sua máscara e escancarado para o mundo. Não hoje à noite.

_Hoje éramos todos iguais._

E comecei a rir alto no instante em que aquela idéia me atingiu. Era tão irônico pensar naquilo, agora, quando do lado fora pessoas morriam aos milhões morriam simplesmente porque não conseguiam suportar esse mero conceito. De que no fundo éramos, sim, todos iguais.

O estranho então estendeu o braço na minha direção e por um inteiro e delirante segundo eu achei que ele fosse tocar o meu rosto com a ponta de seus dedos, mas tudo que fez foi tirar a taça das minhas mãos com uma risadinha zombeteira.

"Se eu fosse você, iria com calma, meu caro. Você não me parece muito forte para bebidas. Um golinho desses e já começa a rir desse jeito!" Mas ele sorria enquanto falava, agora girando a taça entre os dedos. "Imagine o que aconteceria se tomasse uma dose inteira?"

Mordi meu lábio inferior, sem saber o que fazer além de sorrir para ele. Eu não tinha idéia de quem era aquele homem, mas não podia negar o repentino fascínio que ele exercia sobre mim. Eu não imaginei que mais alguém fosse capaz disso. Pensei em quem ele poderia ser. Pensei em _como_ seria interessante conhecer o homem por trás da máscara e entendê-lo melhor. Em como seria, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, voltar a sentir o arrepio que subia pela coluna até alcançar a nuca, levantando cada minúsculo pêlo que encontrasse em seu percurso. Em como seria olhar para o relógio e pensar apenas em quanto tempo faltava para ver aquela pessoa especial de novo.

"Estou com vontade de dançar." Eu disse, resoluto e tomei a mão livre dele entre meus dedos. Ele olhou para minha mão e em seguida para mim, suas sobrancelhas escuras quase unidas, me analisando. Senti uma tentativa vaga, bem discreta, de alguém procurando invadir meus pensamentos, a qual bloqueei no mesmo instante. O sorriso dele se alargou diante da minha pronta defesa e ele abaixou a cabeça por um segundo, o rosto de lado, voltado para a pista de dança.

"Não, não está." Ele respondeu, me encarando, desta vez sem sorrir, embora sua expressão fosse suave, como se ele estivesse satisfeito com alguma coisa. "Você quer sair daqui. _Comigo_. Quer ir para algum lugar aonde não possam nos encontrar. Pelo menos não pelas próximas horas. Você quer que eu te _empurre_ contra uma parede ou algo parecido. Você pode até querer dançar, sim. Mas aposto que não é em público."

Engoli em seco, meu rosto queimando. Senti a minha mão que ainda segurava a dele começar a suar frio e, inconscientemente, tentei me afastar. O que mais me assustava nem era saber que ele estava certo, mas sim saber que eu deveria, mas não conseguia, sentir medo algum. Quem quer que fosse ele, eu sabia, não faria _nada_ contra mim.

Tomando o meu silêncio como uma afirmação ou, quem sabe, como um incentivo, o estranho largou a taça sobre uma das bandejas carregadas por um elfo doméstico e, passando um dos braços ao redor dos meus ombros, me conduziu para fora do salão.

Enquanto caminhávamos, ele comentou que apostava que eu conhecia algum lugar discreto. E eu talvez não estivesse pensando direito quando respondi que _sim_, mas ao menos tive juízo o suficiente para não levá-lo ao meu quarto. Nem mesmo o mais torpe dos alunos seria incapaz de somar dois e dois.

Acabamos no corredor onde os examinadores dos _OWLs_ e _NEWTs _costumavam ficar hospedados, e que haviam deixado a escola mais cedo naquela mesma semana. Abri a maçaneta da primeira porta com dificuldade, porque o estranho não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com o fato de alguém poder nos ver e não parava de beijar a curva do meu pescoço, enquanto umas de suas mãos abria os botões das minhas vestes desastrosamente.

E foi num silêncio quase desconfortável, apenas quebrado pelo ruído de dois corpos pesando sobre um colchão, e de roupas sendo puxadas com impaciência, que ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas nuas, o rosto sério, os olhos fixos nos meus, me encarando como se ainda procurasse _entender_ alguma coisa — mesmo que não tivesse mais tentado invadir a minha mente.

"O que foi?" Eu quis saber, a minha respiração pesada pairando entre nós. Ele pensou por um instante antes de responder um "_nada_" murmurado e cobrir meus lábios com os deles, os toques de sua língua parecendo ao mesmo tempo calmos e exigentes.

A boca dele tinha um leve sabor de vinho e era quente. Mas quente de um jeito que me fazia sentir frio. Um frio que se arrastava por debaixo da pele, se alastrando aos poucos. Era como se eu tivesse medo de me deixar levar. Medo de sair para a neve e morrer congelado. Ele parou o beijo, segurando meu lábio inferior entre os dentes e o mordeu de leve, me largando apenas quando eu soltei um gemido estrangulado, minhas pernas apertando o corpo dele com mais força.

Meu gesto foi a deixa para que ele enfiasse uma das mãos entre nós, seus toques rápidos e quase agressivos enquanto me preparava. Reprimi um gemido mais alto quando ele fez o primeiro movimento que, embora contido, foi um pouco desastrado. Não como se ele não soubesse o que fazia, mas como se ainda estivesse incerto sobre se estava agindo sensatamente.

Mas logo não havia mais espaço em meus pensamentos para dúvidas e indagações. Porque enquanto nossos corpos se movimentavam em sincronia, eu só conseguia pensar em como sentia falta daquilo. Não apenas do ato em si, mas da sensação de saber que havia outra pessoa cuja respiração estava alterada por _minha_ causa. Nem que fosse por alguns meros e quase efêmeros instantes.

Ele caiu para frente tão logo acabou, poucos segundos depois de mim, e eu finalmente pude sentir o quanto sua barba bem cortada era realmente macia, pois o seu rosto, virado de lado, repousava aconchegado em meu peito. E, sem prestar atenção no que fazia, comecei a acariciar seus cabelos ao passo que nossas respirações pouco a pouco entravam num ritmo morno e ligeiramente inquieto.

Não percebi quando caí no sono. Só me dei conta no momento em que acordei, assustado, notando que um lençol havia sido puxado por cima de mim e que provavelmente já havia se passado horas desde que eu adormecera, porque meus cabelos estavam mais uma vez longos e avermelhados, caindo sobre meus ombros nus. Escutei um suspirar pesado e me virei, fitando o estranho ao meu lado, que vestira suas calças e me observava de uma cadeira colocada junto à cama. Sua expressão absolutamente inteligível.

"Você sabe quem eu sou." Afirmei, minha voz ao mesmo tempo receosa e curiosa pela falta de reação dele. Eu tentava observá-lo melhor, procurando em seu rosto por qualquer vestígio de surpresa ou de arrependimento. Intimamente eu era grato a um lado meu que pensara em lançar um feitiço para a vista junto com os demais encantamentos de glamour. Ao menos o efeito deste não passara e, agora, mesmo sem os meus óculos, eu continuava capaz de enxergar perfeitamente bem.

Ainda que isso de nada adiantasse para que eu pudesse _ler_ as reações dele, é claro. Então, após alguns minutos ocupado apenas em devolver os meus olhares, ele respondeu com um aceno, dizendo um vago "sim" para minha prévia afirmação.

"Não creio, portanto, que seja justo _eu_ não saber quem é _você_." Eu disse, fazendo menção de levantar. E, talvez eu não parecesse mais um rapaz de 18 anos, porém, observando agora o tórax dele... nu, magro e sem pêlos, concluí que não éramos tão diferentes assim.

Mas antes que eu pudesse puxar o lençol, ele me impediu de levantar, estendendo a mão para tocar meu rosto. Seus dedos estavam gelados ao toque e eu me arrepiei debaixo dele, pela primeira vez sentindo a real temperatura do cômodo. Não importava que não estivéssemos em pleno no inverno e sim às portas do verão. Era como se uma aura fria houvesse se instalado por ali e agora nos rodeasse, tentando me impedir de respirar.

"Eu ainda gostaria de entender _por que_ deste baile. Isso obviamente foi idéia _sua_."

Engoli em seco diante daquele olhar e daquele toque frio. Diante daquela dúvida que eu não sabia como responder. Mas ainda assim a resposta veio. Como se tivesse estado lá o tempo todo e bastasse eu pensar nela, sem medo de encará-la, para entendê-la.

"Para esquecer." Minha voz saiu baixa e ele sorriu de leve em retorno. Um sorriso triste desta vez. Eu não sabia dizer naquele momento, mas eu compreendi depois. Aquele era um sorriso de derrota e conformismo.

E de redenção.

"Sabe." Ele comentou, ainda acariciando meu rosto de leve, me deixando confuso não apenas com suas atitudes e palavras, mas especialmente com o seu olhar. Um olhar que não tentava mais me decifrar, mas sim me _entender_. "A gente não escolhe esquecer. Não é assim que funciona. Você sabe disso."

"Você fala como se me conhecesse." Eu disse, já acostumado ao toque frio dos seus dedos, sem sequer prestar atenção que, por mais que ele os deslizasse sobre minha face, a sua mão continuava fria.

"Mas não conheço." Ele respondeu, sua voz soando amargurada, quase tensa, agora. "Eu não conheço você. Acho que nunca o conheci de verdade."

A mão dele se afastou num movimento brusco, como um repentino empurrão. Foi quando percebi o quão realmente frio estava o ar naquele quarto e que na verdade o toque dele era até quente se comparado àquilo. Quente e acolhedor se comparado a tantas e tantas coisas. Era como ver o lado positivo dentro de uma situação ruim. Como perceber que mesmos os grandes erros podiam ser muito piores quando colocados sob uma nova perspectiva.

"Eu achava que apenas algumas poucas pessoas nasciam destinadas a mudar o mundo." Sua voz continuava baixa enquanto ele se erguia, apanhando sua capa e vestindo-a com movimentos lentos. "Que somente algumas poucas pessoas durante toda a História poderiam agir de modo que _realmente_ fizesse alguma diferença."

Engoli em seco, arregalando meus olhos. A compreensão óbvia — que _deveria_ ter sido óbvia desde o princípio — forçando passagem pela minha mente e encontrando um enorme muro de resistência e de negação. Enquanto ele falava, eu tentava não beber de suas palavras como se precisasse delas para viver. Como se elas pudessem decidir o meu futuro.

"Eu sabia que eu era uma dessas pessoas e durante muito tempo eu achei que fosse a única." Ele agora fechava os botões de suas vestes, sem olhar para mim. "Mas então eu conheci alguém que era brilhante, inteligente e talentoso. Alguém que poderia ser tão bom quanto eu."

Ele voltara o rosto para me encarar e eu tentava, mas não conseguia, enxergar através daquela máscara de indiferença e frieza. Ver o estranho que eu conhecera mais cedo e me fizera sentir tão bem. Eu tentei extrair daquela figura a idéia de um desconhecido que eu poderia descobrir e entender _e_ aprender a gostar, mas tudo que vinha era a imagem de alguém que, no final, sempre acabaria me decepcionando.

"E esse foi meu grande engano. Talvez o único. Eu não podia ter depositado a minha fé em alguém assim. Em alguém que não tinha força o bastante para aceitar que alguns sacrifícios são necessários pelo bem maior."

Prendi a respiração, estendendo o braço para a cabeceira da cama e apanhei minha varinha num movimento rápido, mas Gellert ergueu a mão, num sinal de paz. Um sorriso cansado se formou em sua face.

"Albus, nós dois sabemos que isso não vai dar em nada. Você não conseguiu entender antes que toda revolução precisa de uma guerra e que todas as guerras têm suas vítimas. Você não pôde aceitar a sua irmã como um sacrifício da _nossa_ guerra. Duvido que seria capaz de me tornar uma vítima da _sua_."

E Gellert nunca soube, mas ele perdeu naquela noite.

Quando bateu a porta de leve ao deixar o cômodo, seus passos solitários ecoando no corredor. Quando deixou que uma lufada de vento entrasse no quarto, me fazendo tremer sob o seu abraço frio. Quando ele finalmente deixou claro aquilo que eu negara a mim mesmo durante todos aqueles anos.

_Nunca teria dado certo._

Mas ele não estava errado quando disse que nunca tinha me conhecido de verdade, porque, se tivesse, saberia que eu era capaz de sacrifícios.

Porque eu sacrifiquei, Gellert Grindelwald.

Sacrifiquei cada bom momento que tivemos quando não hesitei em erguer a varinha e apontá-la para _você_.

Na batalha da noite fria. Ao nos reencontrarmos pela última vez.

**Fim**

* * *

**Sobre a fic:** Essa fanfic foi originalmente escrita em 15/05/08 como resposta a este desafio (community. livejournal. com/ potterslashfics/ 356909. html — para ver tire os espaços) promovido pela comunidade **Potter Slash Fanfics** do Live Journal.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Eu gostei, assim, MUITO de escrever essa fic, mesmo ela sendo curtinha e tals. Acontece que desde que li _Deathly Hallows_ (e, como toda boa slasher, fiz _"hmmm... sei!"_ para a amizade entre o Dumbie e o Gellert) eu tenho vontade de escrever algo do casal e, depois que JK fez o favor de purpurinar o bom velhinho de vez, digamos que a vontade só aumentou.

**Aviso:** Ah, essa fic ainda não passou por betagem, então, foi mal aí por qualquer erro grave. ;)

* * *

**Notas-aleatórias-que-não-vão-mudar-a-sua-vida  
(mas que são interessantes, vai...)**

— Para todos aqueles que cabularam as aulas sobre _**II Guerra Mundial**_, segue uma explicaçãozinha básica:  
**  
#** Resumindo a ópera sobre o título: a _Batalha de Stalingrado_ foi uma operação alemã pela posse da cidade de Stalingrado (duh!), na antiga União Soviética. A coisa toda foi um auê dos diabos. Durou coisa de uns seis meses e morreu gente pra caralho. O grande lance é que muitos dizem que o Hitler perdeu a II Guerra _nessa_ batalha porque foi um puta baque para as forças do Eixo e a ofensiva passou para a mão dos soviéticos até a vitória contra Hitler, em 1945 e lálálá, fim da Guerra. (E se eu comi bola por aqui, favor avisarem. Gosto de história, mas confundo um monte de coisa! xD)

**#** Agora para vocês entenderem que eu não fiz todas essas comparações de feliz, explico: quando comecei a pensar nesse plot, não era para a fic ser nada disso. Mas quando fui atrás de informações sobre o Grindelwald, vi que tem uma porrada de gente que achava que ele era o lado bruxo na _II Guerra_, aliado ao Hitler. Pelo fato de Gellert soar meio alemão e da derrota dele ser justamente em 1945. A Rowling provavelmente fez a ligação de propósito, mas sei lá. Vai ver é muita teoria da conspiração. Mas é legal, né?

**#** Para constar: Dumbledore tem 62 anos de idade nesta fic (que se passa em 1943), o que não é exatamente uma idade mega-hiper-avançada para os bruxos, então, mesmo sem os feitiços de glamour, acho que ele não deveria estar tão mal assim. :)


End file.
